Simplify the following expression: ${-t-4+4t-2}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-t + 4t} {-4 - 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {3t} {-4 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3t} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $3t-6$